Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-30344 discloses a method for shot-peening, wherein a work is processed by shot-peening that uses shots that are large in diameter, and then it is processed by shot-peening that uses shots that are small in diameter, so that a high residual stress is generated just below the surface of the work and the surface roughness is decreased.